


La Tapisserie

by sugasabs



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-philosophique, Relations humaines, Rika le serpent, Spoilers, le reste des persos apparaissent peu, mystic messenger spoiler, pas de smut, peut-être de la violence verbale/psychologique plus tard, protegez v, sauf 707 et Jumin qui apparaîtront un peu plus, v needs love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugasabs/pseuds/sugasabs
Summary: 「逢ひ見ての後の心にくらぶればむかしは物を思はざりけり」 (Ai mite no Nochi no kokoro ni Kurabureba Mukashi wa mono o Omowazari keri) – Fujisawa no Atsutada« Si je compare ce que sont devenues mes pensées depuis que je t'ai connue,Auparavant je n'avais point de pensées »





	1. Une rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, c'est la première fiction que je poste, je vous préviens c'est assez particulier. Comme vous le verrez, j'aime bien briser le 4e mur...  
> En tout cas, je vais essayer de poster aussi régulièrement que possible, et surtout n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires, positifs ou négatifs, pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (Pardonnez-moi s'il y a des fautes de français/d'orthographe...)

“Puis-je vous aider ?” 

Cette question, aussi anodine qu'elle puisse paraître, permet d'ouvrir la voie à la rencontre de deux personnalités, de deux manières de penser qui s'opposent mais d'une certaine manière qui se complètent. Deux inconnus, deux étrangers, liés par ces quatre mots, se confrontent, se voient, d'étudient, le tout en un quart de seconde. Les mots ont en eux ce pouvoir de rapprocher les individus, mais également de les éloigner. Le langage est la finalité de la pensée, pensée propre à chacun. Tel une épée, il sauve tout en blessant. Comment quatre mots aussi anodins peuvent-ils sauver un homme dont la vie ne repose que sur un fil tout en détruisant ce qu'il a bâti ? Comment ces mêmes mots ont-ils la capacité de découdre une vie tourmentée en créant de nouveaux liens ?

 

“Bonjour Monsieur, puis-je vous aider?”  
Pris par surprise, le client de tourna vers la vendeuse. Il ne la distinguait pas très bien mais pouvait néanmoins affirmer qu'elle était de petite taille et brune. Depuis cet accident dont Jihyun, ou V comme il aimait se faire appeler, n'a parlé à personne, il lui était difficile de voir clairement ce qui l'entoure. Un comble pour un photographe me direz-vous.

“Je cherche un objectif pour mon appareil photo, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le rayon”, dit-il d'une petite voix. La jeune vendeuse observa l'homme pendant un instant puis se mit à rire aux éclats : “Monsieur, les objectifs sont juste sous votre nez" dit-elle toujours hilare. Jihyun se sentit rougir, et de confondit en excuses. Après avoir repris son souffle, la vendeuse dit : “pardonnez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû rire comme cela. Si le patron m'avais vu...” chuchota-t-elle. “Êtes-vous photographe Monsieur ?”. Jihyun sourit tristement et baissa la tête “Oui, je suis effectivement photographe”. 

Dès lors, la vendeuse, qui se prénommait Séraphine, sentit une vague de chaleur la traverser. Toute sa jeunesse elle avait admiré de grands photographes tels que Depardon ou Brassaï. Pour elle, la photographie c'était l'essence même de la vie, la plus grande invention humaine, un outil transgénérationnel formidable permettant aux générations suivantes de connaître et de comprendre le monde de leurs aînés, mais aussi c'était le moyen de capturer un instant et d'y enfermer tout un ressenti personnel, de permettre à celui qui observe la photographie de mieux cerner l'état et la volonté du photographe. Ainsi, pour elle, une photographie était un testament du photographe sur le monde qui l'entoure mais également sur lui-même. Tout cela, elle n'osa pas le dire à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouchent furent les suivants : “montrez-moi vos photos”. Jihyun, déboussolé, hésita un instant puis donna sa carte à la vendeuse dont il ne connaissait pas encore le prénom.   
“– J'organise avec des proches une exposition-vente aux enchères à des fins caritatives, si vous désirez voir mes photos, rendez-vous aux lieu et heure indiqués sur ma carte. J'espère vous y voir.  
– C'est fantastique... dit-elle en lisant la carte de visite. Je serai là, comptez sur moi!  
– À très bientôt alors, dit-il.”

Sur ces mots, nos deux protagonistes se quittèrent pour mieux se retrouver. Le fruit du hasard a fait qu'ils se soient rencontrés. Ces mêmes mots, “puis-je vous aider", marquent le début d'une histoire aussi brillante que la lune de minuit mais à l'ombre plus sombre que le fusain. Je ne cherche pas là à vous conter un coup de foudre ou une histoire d'amour banale. Ce dont je veux vous faire part, c'est la rencontre d'un homme et d'une femme, l'évolution de leur relation, la dépendance de l'un à l'autre mais également leur fugue face à des sentiments refoulés qui soudainement resurgissent. Le passé vient hanter chacun d'entre eux, déchirant progressivement le fil qui les relie. Ni une tragédie ni une comédie, c'est l'histoire de deux individus qui cherchent à couper les liens avec les mœurs qui les poursuivent.


	2. Ne me quitte pas

« – V, tes photographies m'apaisent, me rendent plus sereine. Ce soleil que tu as su si bien capturer, il m'inspire tant, juste en l'observant, je me sens entraînée dans un monde sans haine, sans douleurs, sans peines et sans soucis. V, tu es mon soleil et moi ta lune, tu m'as fait voir un monde merveilleux, ton monde, un monde de beauté auquel j'aspire tant mais qui m'est inaccessible. Tu es ma lumière, je suis ton ombre. Oh V, j'ai si peur, je ne veux pas t'entrainer dans mon monde, celui de la nuit, plongé dans l'obscurité éternelle. Si seulement je pouvais espérer être ta lumière comme toi tu es la mienne...

– Saches que la lune, elle aussi, est capable d'illuminer ceux qui vivent dans l'obscurité. Tu es la lumière de ceux qui se cachent dans la nuit, qui se perdent dans les méandres de leurs pensées noires, tu es cette lueur qui permet de voir quand tout espoir semble perdu. Rika, ne laisse pas cette lumière en toi s'éteindre, ne laisse pas cette partie obscure de toi prendre le dessus sur la lumière et la beauté qui émanent de toi. Rika, je te laisserai voir la lumière pour te sauver. S'il te plaît, continue à illuminer ceux qui t'entoure en reflétant la lumière du soleil, si je suis ton soleil, alors utilise moi comme tu le souhaite, mais continue de briller comme tu en es capable, je t'en conjure!

– V, tu m'impressionneras toujours, mais la noirceur en moi ne cesse de me consumer, personne ne peut rien y faire. Continue de m'aimer, ne me trahis jamais, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Peut être que j'arriverai à survivre si ton amour est plus fort que cette tornade de noirceur. Ne m'abandonne jamais V, promets-le moi...

– Rika, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai ni te trahirai, je t'aime tant...»

V ouvrit ses yeux. Le train avait atteint son terminus. Pourquoi s'est-il souvenu de ces derniers instants en compagnie de Rika à ce moment précis ? Cela faisait déjà plusieurs temps que Rika était partie, et V cherchait tant bien que mal à l'oublier, sans succès. Mais ce souvenir lui revenait comme un avertissement, comme pour lui rappeler sa promesse. "Je peux encore la sauver" pensa-t-il. Son meilleur ami lui avait déjà reproché d'être trop altruiste, de toujours laisser passer les autres avant lui-même. "Un jour, tu en souffriras Jihyun. C'est tout à fait respectable de chercher à aider son prochain, mais n'oublie pas de vivre pour toi avant tout. C'est ta vie, ne la vit pas par procuration ou à travers le malheur d'autrui, ce serait gâcher chaque seconde qui t'a été donnée". Ces mots resteront toujours gravés dans sa mémoire. Bien qu'il soit incapable de suivre les conseils de son meilleur ami Jumin Han, jamais il ne les a ignorés. 

*biiip* *biiip* *biiip* 

Le téléphone de V le sortit de ses pensées. "Numéro inconnu" apparaissait sur l'écran. V répondit et à sa grande surprise entendit la voix de la vendeuse d'appareils photos.  
« Allo? C'est le bon numéro? Je suis bien en ligne avec le Monsieur aux cheveux turquoise ? ».  
V ne su quoi répondre. Jamais n'aurait-il imaginé que cette jeune femme le contacterait dans d'aussi brefs délais.  
« – Oui, c'est bien moi, le monsieur aux cheveux turquoises, dit-il en riant, mais appelez-moi V, il me semble c'est plus concis...  
– C'est clair... J'appelais juste pour vous dire que vous aviez oublié votre porte monnaie au magasin... vous voulez que je vous l'apporte chez vous?  
– Zut, je devais avoir la tête dans les étoiles... Ne vous déplacez pas jusqu'à chez moi, je vous retrouve devant le magasin si vous voulez?  
– Très bien. À plus tard.»

V ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. En retournant chercher son porte-monnaie, il ne se doutait pas un instant de ce à quoi il devrait faire face. Quel avenir attend nos deux protagonistes? Croiront-ils au destin? Dépasseront-ils leur déterminisme? Le futur reste à écrire, tout est encore possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu ! Je suis en ce moment même dans le train pour prendre l'avion et partir une semaine en Finlande avec mes amies. J'essaierai de poster le troisième chapitre plus rapidement que celui-là... chao ! (N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires!)


End file.
